bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrección
Arrancar possess Zanpakutō and can perform a technique similar to a Shinigami's release called . Unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō however, an Arrancar's Zanpakutō is simply the Arrancar's Hollow powers sealed into the shape a of sword. By releasing their Zanpakutō in the same manner as a Shinigami, an Arrancar can release his or her Hollow powers. Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance. While most unreleased Shinigami Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar (such as a sai, axe, or a more fictionalized weapon like Nnoitra's Zanpakutō). Because their powers are sealed in their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's release will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form; resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Arrancar normally only return to their human form when they reseal their Hollow powers; doing so without resealing, though possible, is a permanent change comparable to amputating a limb. There are two reasons Arrancar go through such trouble to seal their power: it allows them to maintain human form and to conserve their power in times of inactivity. In most cases, Arrancar "lose" their Zanpakutō after performing their resurrección. By which, they no longer carry any kind of one or two handed sword - the sword is replaced by other weapons such as claws (Shawlong Kūfang), pincers (Findor Carias), tendrils (Szayel Aporro Granz), or just plain fists (Choe Neng Poww). However there are some exceptions - 9 to be exact; 7 out of these 9 have been Espada. They are listed in chronological order of their release: #Aaroniero Arruruerie wields Kaien Shiba's Nejibana alongside his own octopus-like Zanpakutō, Glotonería. He is the 9th Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 267, pages 12-15 #Neliel Tu Oderschvank uses a white double-sided lance as her resurrección. She is the former 3rd Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 296, pages 2-4 #Nnoitra Jiruga can wield up to 6 separate scythes with yellow tassels on each end. He is the 5th Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 309, pages 8-11 #Mila-Rose uses a large two-handed sword after her release. She is a Fracción.Bleach Manga Chapter 335, pages 16-18 #Rudobōn carries a bolt-like staff after releasing Árbola, in place of his Zanpakutō. It is unknown if the staff has the ability to cut. He is the leader, and creator of the Exequias. Bleach Manga Chapter 340, pages 5-6 #Ulquiorra Cifer carries a white "spike-blade" that he can seemingly generate from his body, which can also be used as a projectile if necessary. He also possesses a second released form, but he loses the weapon.. He is the 4th Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 345, page 9 #Tia Harribel uses a pata-like weapon shaped like a shark tooth. She is the 3rd Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 355, page 16 #Barragan Luisenbarn uses a double-headed axe with attached chains. So far, its the only weapon that vaguely resembles an Arrancar's Zanpakutō in its pre-released form. He is the 2nd Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 360, page 10 #Starrk has a pair of black guns. Starrk is the 1st Espada.Bleach Manga Chapter 361, page 18 As Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada has demonstrated, there is a second form of resurrección, called "Segunda Etapa", however, he claims to be the only Espada with this ability, and that even Aizen had no knowledge of the transformation. Since he states it as another level of power, it can be assumed that any Arrancar can achieve it. Known Resurrección } Bleach Chapter 356 | | "Arrogant" | "Great Skull Emperor" |- | Tia Harribel | Bleach Chapter 354 | Bleach Chapter 355 | "Shark" | "Imperial Shark Empress" |- | Neliel Tu Oderschvank | Bleach Chapter 295, Episode 194 | Bleach Chapter 296, Episode 195 | "Chamois" | "Antelope Knight" |- | Ulquiorra Cifer | Bleach Chapter 344 | Bleach Chapter 345 | "Bat" | "Black-Winged Great Demon" |- | Nnoitra Jiruga | Bleach Chapter 309, Episode 201 | | "Mantis Religiosa" | "Sacred Crying Mantis" |- | Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | Bleach Chapter 281, Episode 166 | | "Panther" | "Panther King" |- | Luppi | Bleach Chapter 232, Episode 139 | | "Climbing Vine" | "Ivy Girl" |- | Zommari Leroux | Bleach Chapter 300, Episode 197 | | "Witchcraft" | "Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes" |- | Szayel Aporro Granz | Bleach Chapter 287, Episode 191 | Bleach Chapter 288, Episode 191 | "You Will Fornicate" | "Lewd Concubine" |- | Aaroniero Arruruerie | Bleach Chapter 267, Episode 155 | | "Gluttony" | "Eating Hollow" |- ! colspan="7" | Privaron Espada |- | Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio | Bleach Chapter 251, Episode 151 | | "Giralda" | "Storm Baron" |- | Cirucci Thunderwitch | Bleach Chapter 256, Episode 156 | | "Swallow" | "Car Wheel Iron Swallow" |- | Gantenbainne Mosqueda | Unknown | Bleach Chapter 260, Episode 158 | | Dragon Fist |- ! colspan="7" | Fracción |- | Avirama Redder | Bleach Chapter 320, Episode 217 | | "Eagle" | "Sky Battle Eagle" |- | Charlotte Cuuhlhourne | | | "Queen of Roses" | "Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden" |- | Findor Carias | Bleach Chapter 324, Episode 219 | | "Sharp Pincer" | "Crab Sword Cutting Current" |- | Ggio Vega | Bleach Chapter 331, Episode 222 | | "Tiger Rapier" | "Tiger Fang Swift Wind" |- | Choe Neng Poww | Bleach Chapter 326, Episode 220 | | "Pilot Whale" | "Giant Whale Arm" |- | Nirgge Parduoc | | | "Mammoth" | "Giant Elephant Soldier" |- | Apache | Bleach Chapter 335, Episode 224 | | "Doe" | "Blue Deer Battle Girl" |- | Mila-Rose | | | "Lioness" | "Gold Lion General" |- | Sun-Sun | | | "Anaconda" | "White Snake Princess" |- | Tesla | Bleach Chapter 297, Episode 195 | | "Wart" | "Tusked Armored Warrior") |- | Edrad Liones | Bleach Chapter 203, Episode 118 | | "Volcanic" | "Volcanic Beast" |- | Shawlong Kūfang | Bleach Chapter 208, Episode 120 | | "Earwig" | "Five-Pincered Insect" |- | Yylfordt Granz | Bleach Chapter 207, Episode 120 | | "Of the Bull" | "Pale-Horned Prince" |- ! colspan="7" | Numeros & Others |- | Aldegor | Episode 136 | | "Boar" | |- | Arturo Plateado | Unknown | Bleach: Shattered Blade | Phoenix | Immortal King |- | Cloning Arrancar | Episode 131 | | "Teeth" |- | Loly | Bleach Chapter 343 | | "Centipede" | "Stinging Venom" |- | Menis | | | "Hedgehog" | |- | Patros | Episode 137 | | "Gyrfalcon" | |- | Rudobōn | Bleach Chapter 340 | | "Tree" | "Weathered Skull Tree" |- |} Trivia *The only known Arrancar with a second Resurrección is Ulquiorra Cifer. *While most release commands are either one or two words, the release command of Findor Carias is almost a whole sentence, making it the longest release command for and Arrancar so far in the manga. *So far almost every Arrancar who used Resurrección has taken the shape of an animal, the only Arrancar who do not take the shape of an animal are: Edrad Liones, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio Barragan Luisenbarn, and most probaly Yammy Rialgo. *Both Aaroniero Arruruerie and Mila-Rose Release command translate's as Devour. *Among the Espada, three members have unique Resurreccións: Ulquiorra Cifer has a second release, Yammy Rialgo's number change from 10 to 0, and Starrk needs to merge with Lilynette rather than unseal his Zanpakutō. References Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:List